Battle of the Princesses!
by Linkgirl1
Summary: What happens when Zelda, Peach and Daisy get into a battle?
1. Default Chapter

Lights go down and the crowd is cheering. Linkgirl walks into the middle of the ring.  
  
Linkgirl: Hey! Where's my mic?  
  
Yoshi hands Linkgirl a microphone.  
  
Linkgirl: Thanks. Now, welcome to the Battle of the Princesses! In this fight there will be three princesses battling it out! No rules at all! Now walking in the red corner is the Princess of Hryule……Princess Zelda!!!!  
  
Zelda walks into ring blowing a kiss to Link.  
  
Zelda: Hey! Why is your name Linkgirl?  
  
Linkgirl: Because! Now……  
  
Zelda: Because why?! Are you trying to take my boyfriend?  
  
Linkgirl: Ugh! No, now will you shut up and let me finish?!  
  
Yoshi: Can she tell the princess to shut up?  
  
Link: Dunno.  
  
Linkgirl: In the blue corner we have the Princess from Mushroom Kingdom…..Princess Peach!!  
  
Peach walks into the ring and puts her hands on her cheeks.  
  
Peach: I'm the best!!  
  
Zelda: You're retarded.  
  
Peach: Why I oughtta…  
  
Linkgirl: Both of you! Can't you wait until the bell rings?! In the yellow corner we have the Princess from the other side of Mushroom Kingdom…..Princess Daisy!!  
  
Daisy walks into ring.  
  
Daisy: Yeah Daisy's the winner!  
  
Peach: No one has won yet ya fool!  
  
Linkgirl is getting very annoyed.  
  
Linkgirl: I guess I better start the fight.  
  
Linkgirl then walks out of the ring and rings the bell.  
  
Peach and Daisy then come charging at Zelda. Zelda quickly uses her magic and shoots a bright ball of light at the two Princesses.  
  
Peach and Daisy: Ouch!!  
  
Zelda: Hahahaha!!!  
  
Daisy: I'm gonna kill this pointy-eared dork!  
  
Zelda: In your dreams!  
  
Peach then grabs a hammer like Mario used in Donkey Kong and charges towards Zelda.  
  
Peach then smacks Zelda, sending her flying through the air.  
  
Peach: Heh, heh, heh, ouch!!!  
  
Peach is then knocked down.  
  
Daisy: Now I have the last laugh. Ha….! Ow!  
  
Daisy is knocked down. She looks up and sees Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Hahaha!  
  
Daisy is very mad and she then trips Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Ooh! That's it, banana dress!!  
  
Daisy: Who are you calling "banana dress?!" Miss pointy ear elf!  
  
Zelda: I'd rather have pointy ears than have an ugly boyfriend like yours!  
  
Daisy: Now you're bringing our boyfriends into this?!  
  
Peach takes the advantage of Zelda and Daisy's argument that she hits the both of them with a hammer.  
  
Daisy and Zelda: Whoa!  
  
Daisy quickly pulls a mushroom from her pocket.  
  
Zelda and Peach look in horror, as Daisy becomes ten times their size.  
  
Zelda then uses Nayru's Love and puts a force field over her.  
  
Daisy sees Zelda with the force field and decides to go after Peach instead.  
  
Peach goes flying through the air and into a crowd of Hylians.  
  
Peach: Wah! Hylians!!!!  
  
Peach runs quickly back into the ring.  
  
Daisy: Hey Peach, have you noticed that Link and Zelda ALWAYS use magic while fighting?  
  
Peach: Yeah, but it's not against the rules.  
  
Daisy: No, I'm saying that they are both too chicken to fight without it.  
  
Zelda is now very offended. She then turns off her force field.  
  
Zelda: Did you just call Link chicken?  
  
Peach: Yeah, so.  
  
Zelda: He's not chicken! I'd like to see your boyfriend fight like Link.  
  
Peach: My boyfriend…  
  
Daisy: You know, there really isn't a difference in any of our boyfriends. They're brave, they rescue us when we get kid-napped by a horrid beast.  
  
Zelda: She's right.  
  
Peach: Let's stop fighting and have some girl talk!  
  
Zelda and Daisy: Yeah!!  
  
Link: Typical females. They turned this fight into a female slumber party.  
  
Yoshi: Yep.  
  
Linkgirl walks into the ring.  
  
Linkgirl: Well it looks like there's no winner. We have a draw! Until next time! Bu-bye!  
  
Zelda, Peach, and Daisy continue talking until lights go out completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Dumb right? LOL. I couldn't figure out an ending so I went with this. 


	2. Princesses with PMS Oo

Author's Note: Hey yall! Here's the long awaited second chapter! I'm sooo sorry it took long, but I was working on other things. This story is more like a Super Smash Brothers thing, but I already have it in the crossover category.. So there's gonna be quite a few SSB items. Enjoy!  
  
Battle of the Princess chapter 2: Princesses with PMS O_o  
  
Linkgirl walks into the middle of the ring.  
  
Linkgirl: Hello and welcome to Battle of the Princesses tournament!!! It's been one year since we last saw the princesses duke it out. It may have ended in a draw last year, but this year, our princesses has a bad case of **ahem** you know. Anyway! Everyone give a warm welcome back tooooooo...Princess Zelda of Hyrule!!!  
  
Zelda walks out holding up her hand showing that she has a wedding ring.  
  
Linkgirl: It looks like Hyrule's princess has a husband. Who's the lucky man....eeeerrr..elf?  
  
Zelda points to the crowd of the contestants' friends and family as Link stands up.  
  
Zelda: Yeah so that means he's MINE, Linkgirl.  
  
Linkgirl: I never said that I wanted him! Geez! Okay now back to business! Everyone give a warm welcome back to Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom!!  
  
Peach comes out and puts her hands on her cheeks.  
  
Peach: I'm the best!!  
  
Linkgirl: O_o...okey dokey. Everyone give a warm welcome back tooooo Princess Daisy!!!  
  
Daisy comes out and puts her hand up.  
  
Daisy: Yaaay!  
  
Linkgirl: The rules are pretty much the same except this time **snaps finger and a mushroom appears at her feet** I can use magic and will make different items appear randomly.  
  
Mario jumps from the stand, into the ring, and eats mushroom that makes him grow huge.  
  
Linkgirl: Mario! That's for the players, ya fool!  
  
Mario: Oops!  
  
Linkgirl: **kicks Mario out of the ring** Alrighty now....when the bell rings, that's when you three start attacking each other. **jumps out of the ring as the bell rings**  
  
Peach decided to go after Zelda first. She got a frying pan from who knows where and hits Zelda with it. Zelda goes flying across the ring and hits the wall of ropes that goes around the ring. Zelda then got up and charged a Din's Fire spell and sent it flying towards Peach.  
  
Peach: Oooowww!!!!  
  
Linkgirl: **makes a bob-omb appear in the middle of the ring**  
  
Daisy lunges at the bob-omb and throws it at Zelda. Zelda catches the bomb and throws it at Peach. Peach also catches the bomb and throws it back at Zelda.  
  
Natalie (Linkgirl's sister): Hey c'mon! This isn't Mario Party 2!  
  
The bob-omb finally explodes in Daisy's hands (no her hands have not been blown off, this is a fantasy so no matter how hard they get hit, no one loses any body parts or dies.)  
  
Daisy reached into her pocket and pulls out a handful of daisies.  
  
Zelda: What do you plan to do with that?!  
  
Peach laughs mockingly. Daisy threw a couple at Zelda and then a couple at Peach. The daisies latched themselves on Zelda and Peach.  
  
Zelda: oww! Crap it's stinging me!!!  
  
Peach: oooh oww oww owwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Luigi: (from the crowd) Yeah, Daisy, kick their arses!!  
  
Daisy laughed as Zelda and Peach picked the daisies off themselves. When Zelda got the daisies off her, she used a Farore's Wind spell and teleported behind Daisy. She then kicked her butt (literally)  
  
Linkgirl: **makes a hammer appear in the middle of the ring**  
  
Zelda quickly grabbed the hammer and hit Peach with it. Peach was flung across the ring. She then grabbed a vegetable from who knows where and hit Zelda with it. Zelda got knocked down and threw the hammer at Daisy. Daisy was then knocked down.  
  
Zelda stood up and used a double Din's Fire spell on both Daisy and Peach. Daisy threw more daisies at Zelda, but she blocked it with a spell of Nayru's Love.  
  
Linkgirl: **makes thunderbolt appear in the ring**  
  
Peach ran to the thunderbolt and blasted Daisy with it. Daisy was knocked unconscious. Zelda hexed Peach knocking her unconscious. The thunderbolt flew out of Peach's hand and ended up hitting Zelda also knocking her unconscious.  
  
Linkgirl: All the princesses are down! It's another draw!  
  
Natalie: Awww c'mon! Someone actually needs to win!  
  
Linkgirl: Yes well that depends if anyone would like to see a third chapter. If so email or leave me a review with a vote on who you want to see win! Thank you all for joining us tonight. See you next time on Battle of the Princesses!!  
  
A/N: Yup, if you wanna see a second chapter and an actual winner, lemme know! Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I didn't want to make it long and boring. 


	3. It's On Now!

Author's Note: I ummm forgot about this fic until I got a PM from a reader. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews and suggestions I have decided who will actually win in this chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter III: It's On Now!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Linkgirl: Ladies and gentle elves! It has been a couple years since our last battle! The princesses decided to go on vacation and- - - -

Mario: No you just forgot about this fic!

Linkgirl: . whacks Mario with golf club Anyway, the princesses have returned! We can just skip introduction right? Yeah, so, we got Zelda, Peach, and Daisy. Once again I will make items randomly appear. Okay, kick each others asses now!

DING! DING! DING!

Zelda: blinks She's gotten lazy. Not even a proper introduction!

Peach: I know….oh well. Nothing we can do 'bout it right?

Daisy: By the way, Zelda, have you gained some weight?

Zelda: N-No!

Peach: Oh, Daisy, you know it's hard to keep a figure after having a baby.

Peach then pointed into the Hylian crowd at Link holding a little baby elfling.

Peach: Such an ugly kid, eh, Daisy?

Zelda's face turned red: Oh it's on now!

Linkgirl smirked as she snapped her fingers making a little ice cube appear in the ring. Zelda dove for it. She grabbed it in her hand and threw it at Daisy. Daisy froze instantly. Peach pulled a vegetable from the floor and tossed it at Zelda. It hit her head and she fell over.

Yoshi: Umm how did a veggie knock down Zelda?

Luigi shrugged: Beats me.

Daisy broke out of the ice and glared at the princess that froze her. She was going to attack her until she saw she was on the floor dazed.

Daisy: What did you do to her?

Peach: Stunned her with my all cool super veggie of doooooooooom! Wanna see?

Daisy: Sure….uhh I mean! Ahhhh!

Daisy got hit with the super veggie of whatever and fell on the floor. At that same time Zelda came out of her daze and hit Peach with Din's Fire while her back was turned.

Peach: Hey! You ain't supposed to hit someone while their back is turned!

Zelda: Says who?

Peach: Says me! Yaaaah!

Peach pulled out a frying pan - where the hell does she got them from anyway?- and hit Zelda with it. She was knocked backwards, but not enough to cause her much damage.

Meanwhile Daisy came to and saw the two other princesses in their battle. Linkgirl made an umbrella appear in the ring. Daisy grabbed it and jumped high in the air. She glided down to where Zelda and Peach were and kicked them both as she descended upon them. They both fell sideways and the umbrella disappeared from Daisy's hand.

Daisy: Wasn't that item supposed to last longer?

Zelda hexed Daisy and pushed her into Peach. Peach kicked Daisy off her and pulled out another vegetable.

Daisy: No you don't!

She pulled out several daisies and threw them at the vegetable knocking it out of Peach's hand.

Luigi does a dorky dance in the audience: Go, Daisy! Go, Daisy! Go- - - yipes!

Link gave an innocent look as he put away the Goron's Hammer. He then winked at Zelda and went back to his seat. She smiled and blushed, but did not realize that a baseball bat appeared in the ring and Daisy grabbed it.

Daisy: Batter up!

She swung the bat and sent Zelda flying from the ring.

Everyone gasped. If Zelda hit the floor, it was game over!

Daisy: Home run! Huh!

Zelda used Farore's Wind and teleported back into the ring. Zelda kicked her hard sending her flying out of the ring. She hit the floor. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran up with a stretcher and put Daisy in it. It was now Zelda versus Peach.

The two princesses glared at each other. It was just the two of them now. Zelda smirked.

Zelda: I think your tampon is leaking.

Peach: Huh?

She looked down and Zelda quickly hexed the other princess sending her into the nets. She meant to send her out of the ring, but failed.

Peach got up and glared.

Peach: I ended my period last week!

Zelda rolled her eyes at Peach's stupidity.

A mushroom appeared and Peach was the one to snatch it first.

Yoshi: Holy crap.

Mario blinked: Yeah.

Peach ran at Zelda. Zelda continued running in different directions to avoid her.

Linkgirl: Here we go with the Mario Party scenario.

Peach failed to hit Zelda and shrunk back down to normal size. Zelda smirked again. She held out her hands hexing Peach again. She lifted her high in the air and swung around. She let go sending Peach flying out of the ring. The hit the floor flat on her face.

DING! DING! DING!

Linkgirl: Winner!

Linkgirl runs out into the ring and grabs Zelda's hand and held it up high.

Donkey and Diddy ran out and grabbed the unconscious Peach carrying her away.

Linkgirl: For the very first time we have a winner! Princess Zelda of Hyrule! Thank you everyone for participating! Thank you everyone for your suggestions and reviews!

Zelda: Thanks for voting me the winner! I don't think I could have handled losing to those two mushroom eating princesses!

Linkgirl: See y'all!


End file.
